What Was Left In the Ashes
by Queen of Winterfell
Summary: After Allison's death, Lydia started learning magic in the hopes that she could find a way to bring her girlfriend back. It was supposed to be simple, but with The Benefactor, The Orphans, Kate Argent, Peter Hale, and a masked assassin causing chaos and killing innocent supernaturals, simple wasn't going to come. It was Beacon Hills, after all, and nothing was as it seemed. R&R!


**What Was Left In the Ashes**

_**Prologue: Sleep Well, My Angel**_

She wouldn't come. She wouldn't come. She knew that she would get the message, figure it out, and not come. She would be okay. She knew she would be okay. Everything would be okay.

"Lydia!" A male voice called to her.

Except that nothing would be okay.

She stopped her pacing and ran to the iron bars that locked her inside the circular room. Panic consumed her when she saw Scott and Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice high, the knot in her stomach swelling.

"We're here to save you." Stiles said. Scott opened the gate but Lydia held it with an iron grasp.

"No, no, no, no, no! You can't be here!" She shouted.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Scott asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Who's here with you? Who else came?" Her voice rose urgently with each word. Her chest was constricted; each heart beat a painful thump. She felt like someone had reached into her chest and was holding her heart in their murderous grasp, and with each breath the hand squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Lydia, what's wrong? What's happening?" Scott asked, his large brown eyes wide with panic. Stiles stood idly behind him, looking weaker with each passing minute. Lydia was concerned for him, of course, but he wasn't going to die.

Someone else was.

Without a word, Lydia shoved past the two boys who had intended to save her and began running out of the tunnel. Stilettos be damned, she ran as fast as she knew she could, and then she ran faster. If there was one thing her sister had taught her before she left, it was how to run in any type of shoe. So run she did, until she got to the opening of the tunnel. She reached the metal gate, her eyes found Allison, and that's when the scream she had been trying to suppress ripped through her body. She screamed her girlfriend's name as she got impaled by the Oni's sword. She could feel it herself; the blade piercing through skin and bone and muscle. She could feel the life start to leave Allison, and she could feel the life start to leave herself, too.

The Oni retracted its blade and they all disappeared. Allison staggered. Lydia's scream died and she pushed past the gate and caught Allison just as she fell to the ground. Lydia cradled the dying girl in her arms, her chest burning with rage and sorrow.

"Allison, Allison, oh my god, Allison." The red head repeated her name over and over again, as if saying it would heal her.

"Hey…you're okay. They found you. You're safe." Allison winced, sucked in a breath, and smiled.

"Of course I'm fine." Lydia stifled a laugh and pressed her palm firmly on the wound, but the blood wouldn't stop seeping out. She didn't have to be told that it was fatal; she could feel Allison leaving her with each strangled breath she took.

"Are the others safe?" Allison asked with earnest.

"Yes, yes, they're fine." Though she really didn't know if they were fine; all she cared about in that moment was Allison, the girl she loved. Allison coughed, ugly, nasty, wet coughs, and splattered droplets of blood on Lydia's dress. Lydia ignored it and pulled her closer, moving some hair out of her face. Tears slid down Lydia's cheeks and landed on Allison's nose.

"Hey…don't cry…don't cry. It's okay. It's okay." The dark brunette girl assured with a weak voice.

Lydia shook her head and bit her lip. "No, Allison, no, it's not okay. It's not okay."

"It is…it's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love, the only person I'll always love."

"Allison, please, don't leave me. Don't leave me. You're all I've got." Tears were welling in her eyes like rain and falling like hail. Everything around her was a blur, except the girl in her arms; there was only Allison. There only ever was Allison.

Allison reached a shaky hand up and wiped a tear from Lydia's face, then rested it on her chest. "I—I love you. You were my first ever real friend, my first girlfriend, my first love, my first everything. I love you so much. I love you, Lydia Martin." Allison spoke the words truthfully and painfully, knowing that these would be the last words she would ever speak to the girl she loved. She wanted to stay. She needed more time! There was so much more that she had left to do, but fate had other plans. She never believed much in anything; she set her own destiny, but it seemed fate was real after all. She felt herself slipping faster, and she knew that Lydia could feel it, too, because the grip she had on her tightened, and she pressed her hand harder on the hole in her side.

But it was too late.

It would always be too late.

Allison's eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth in a plea. "My dad—you-you have to tell my dad—you have to tell him—" But Lydia would never know what Allison needed her to tell her dad, because in a final gasp, Allison's chest heaved and her eyes closed and her hearted stopped beating. She grew eerily still in her girlfriend's arms, and Lydia lost it.

"Allison." She shook her once. "Allison." She shook her again. "Allison!" She screeched and shook her harder, but still her eyes wouldn't open. "Open your eyes. Allison, open your eyes. Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. Don't go. Don't leave me." She was in hysterics now, and they were all staring mournfully at her. Scott and Stiles and Kira and Noshiko and Isaac. All of them, they were looking at her with grief and anguish. Lydia curled her fists into Allison's shirt and laid her head on her chest, sobbing. She'd only ever sobbed like this before, and that was five years ago when her older sister went missing. "I love you. I love you so much. Please come back. Please come back to me."

But there was no going back.

Because Allison Argent was dead, and she had taken Lydia Martin with her.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so this is going to be a multi-chapter fic. The chapters will be longer than this was. It will take place in s4, but obviously, I'm changing a lot of things. There will be a lot of twists and surprises and crying. Let us not forget about the crying. Also, Erica and Boyd are alive. Jackson, Isaac, and Cora are still in Beacon Hills. Derek and his former Pack rebuilt the Hale House; he, Cora, Peter, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica live there. Everyone except Peter is in the McCall Pack. Pre-established relationships.

**Full summary:**  
Lydia was never the one to believe in magic, but with werewolves and emissaries running around in her life, she figured magic couldn't be all that unbelievable, after all. So she decided to start learning The Craft in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to bring back the one person that mattered most to her. But with The Benefactor, The Orphans, Kate Argent, and Peter Hale running around, plus an unidentified masked assassin, things were not that simple. Then again, it was Beacon Hills, and things were never simple.

**Couples:**Allison-Lydia  
Scott-Isaac  
Stiles-Derek  
Malia-Kira  
Boyd-Erica  
Liam-OC


End file.
